For The Love Of Magic
by Rosie D
Summary: Hermione notices something different about Draco. Curiosity drives her to new and unexpected lenghts to find out what it is.
1. Here We Go

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters recognized here. Anything recognized as belonging to JK Rowling or Warner Bros. most likely does. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot behind this story.  
  
A/N: My first fic. 'Nuff said. :-) Oh, by the way, constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will be used to start a fire. Thank you! Plz R/R!!!  
  
For The Love Of Magic  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hermione got out of her parents' car and looked around her. King's Cross hadn't changed a bit since she was last here, at the end of sixth year. Funny thing, really. Although she knew that nothing had changed, it felt so different to know that this was the last time she would depart from here, if only as a student. A strange feeling crept up in her, almost of sadness. Would this really be the last time she sees Hogwarts?  
  
"Now, honey, you know the rules. You're sixteen years old now and I believe you have them memorized." Mrs. Granger always was the patronizing sort.  
  
"Yes, Mother. Don't talk to strangers, don't leave your glass unattended, don't go to the rest room alone, and don't let any guy take advantage of you. I've heard this so many times before, Mum, and every single time it's exactly the same. I would say you sound like a broken record, you say it so often."  
  
"Mind, your mother, Hermione. Respect is a very important virtue in any case." Hermione's father was a man who didn't like to joke around all that much. Stiff, starchy, and strong, this banker was not a force to be reckoned with.  
  
"Yes, Daddy." She gave him a peck on the cheek, hugged her mother, and wheeled her trunk towards the station. She turned one last time and waved goodbye to her parents before disappearing into the crowd of people. She noticed a lot of the kids had changed over the summer. Dean and Seamus looked taller. Neville seemed to have gained some sort of coordination, and was no longer tripping over his own two feet to get everything done before the train left. Colin and his brother, Dennis, however, seem only to have picked up what Neville had dropped off. It was a comic scene, watching as Colin dropped his owl cage and seeing Dennis try to quiet the barn owl within.  
  
Covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the laughter, Hermione trudged on. After a few minutes of following the crowd, she heard a rather familiar voice call her name.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
It was Harry. "I've been waiting for you! Where have you been?" He wore his usual striped rugby shirt, alternating red and orange. It had the usual white cuffs and collar, and was baggy, as usual. His jeans were dark this time, contrary to his usual stonewash, and he wasn't wearing his glasses.  
  
"Harry, where are your glasses?" Hermione asked with a huge smile and a hug.  
  
"Not here, obviously," he replied with a wink.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I assumed as much. Now, could you be a little more specific please?"  
  
They both laughed as Harry continued. "I got contacts, Mione! Now I don't have to bother about where I put my glasses."  
  
"In your case that's a very good thing." They walked over to the space between platforms nine and ten, preparing for that final step into the wizarding world.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"As ever," he answered.  
  
They walked forward and with a flourish landed on platform nine and three quarters. They both spotted Ron at the same time and signaled him to come over. He was smiling when he reached them and said he had some really good news to share.  
  
"You'll never guess the awesome news I've got for the both of you!"  
  
"Should we try?" Hermione remarked.  
  
"Hey, now, watch it!" Ron said in mock offense. "Hermione's got a tongue this year! Amazing!" Hermione play-punched him as he continued. "My family went to Romania over the summer to see Charley, and he gave us some spectacular news!"  
  
"Go on, spit it out!" Harry demanded excitedly.  
  
"Charley," Ron went on, "is going to get married!"  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful, Ron! When are they having the wedding?" Hermione was already beaming at the prospect of Ron having a sister other than Ginny. Not that she had anything against Ginny, of course. She just thought it would be better for Ron (and probably more helpful, too) if he were to be around women more often. Shame this woman would be in Romania with Charley the whole time.  
  
"They haven't set a date yet, but Charley's having a fit about it. He can't stand undecisiveness, and it seems that's how Jenna, his fiance, lives."  
  
"Well now, how about we finish this wonderful story on the Hogwarts Express, shall we? We're about to be left behind," Harry said, "again."  
  
Ron smiled and jumped ahead to help Harry with Hermione's trunk. She thought to herself, "It's good to be a girl with a couple of gentleman friends. You almost never lift a finger!" Smiling inwardly, she stepped aboard and was ready to get to school again, for her graduating year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
  
A/N: I know it's short but I was short on ideas! I promise it will get better. An unexpected plot twist coming up soon! 


	2. Who's that?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters recognized here. Anything recognized as belonging to JK Rowling or Warner Bros. most likely does. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot behind this story.  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, Stef. ur da bezt grlie! lylas! Also, this chapter is just a little bit longer! Read, enjoy, and review!  
  
For The Love Of Magic  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ron went babbling on and on about the details to the wedding. He absolutely would not stop! Harry and Hermione even tried to change the subject a few times. It was eventually classified as "Mission: Impossible."  
  
"Come on, Ron! We've heard enough about the wedding and zilch about anything else! How about we talk about Quidditch for a while? I'm sure even Hermione here would love to hear talk of anything other than Charley for a bit." Harry lost all hopes of a different subject when Ron kept on going, louder than before and more determined to spill every little thing he had heard. Hermione had had enough of this.  
  
While Ron was looking out the window, still talking, she pulled Harry down to her so she could whisper in his ear. "Harry, keep him distracted for awhile while I leave the compartment. In a little while I'll come back and put a charm on him so he'll fall asleep. You with me?" Harry nodded his assention. "Good."  
  
Hermione got up and said over Ron, "Excuse me, Ron, but I've got to visit the little girl's room. I'll be back!"  
  
Ron didn't even notice her disappearance, much less the wink between her and Harry. He just kept right on going, tiring poor Harry with details he'd heard only minutes before.  
  
All Hermione cared about was getting out of there. She was glad when she left there, signaling to Harry to keep the compartment door open for an easier attack. She walked a few yards down to the end of the car, still hearing Ron's voice drifting through the air. "I can't take this!" she thought as she left that car and went to the one behind it. There was a troop of girls standing outside the door to one of the private compartments, giggling and gossipping about something or another. Though slightly curious, Hermione never was into giggling up a storm like this group. Snatches of the conversation drifted over to her "wandering" ears.  
  
"Did you see him? He's got to be the hottest guy around!" one girl mused.  
  
"Oh, yes, I wouldn't doubt it for a minute! This one surely has someone on his mind," another replied.  
  
"I wonder who it could be? Oh, look at me, I'm jealous of her already! I wish I were in her shoes!"  
  
The conversation continued in such manner for quite some time. All the while, Hermione was just standing aside, just inside the door of an empty compartment, so as not to be seen eavesdropping. Presently, the door opened, and someone stepped out.  
  
The girls weren't far off. This guy simply couldn't have been a Hogwarts student! He looked much to good! His hair was the color of lightning and gelled back, slick as anything. His eyes were gray as the clouds of rain in mid-April, and yet icy blue as the cold, choppy sea. They danced around the sea of raging hormones like a bee floats around the flowers in spring, bouncing here and there in search of the perfect choice. His mouth was curved in a half-smile that looked strangely familiar to Hermione. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew she had seen him somewhere before.  
  
"Must be from Diagon Alley," she thought. No matter how she tried to reason it, she just couldn't take her eyes off of him. His chest was wide and strong, built to perfection. "Perfect for holding me," she thought unknowingly. Realizing what she just thought, she mentally gave herself a slap on the face.  
  
"Hermione, what ARE you thinking? You don't even know him, much less who he is, and you're already thinking about holding him like..." Her mind trailed off as she blushed furiously and finished her thought, "that?"  
  
"Come, now, ladies," the stranger said. "Let's not keep the hall congested with our little crowd here." He seemed jovial enough, though there was something about him that Hermione couldn't exactly put her finger on.  
  
"Who is he? Why is he so popular? And why is he such a hottie?!"  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he started strutting over this way. "Strutting" being the key word, he wasted no time in puffing out his chest and setting his chin at such a jaunty angle, you could almost see up his nose. Hermione almost snickered but decided not to be rude to this newcomer. "He may come in handy one day," she thought, then shook the thought out of her head. "What's happened to me? I've completely changed! My sarcasm seems to have taken a flying leap, along with the 'urges' I should have been over so long ago! What's going on?!"  
  
A shadow came over her place in the doorway as she thought this last bit. Her eyes came back into focus as she looked up to see that perfectly built chest right in front of her. My, but he was tall too! Either that or she wasn't wearing her typical sneakers with the one-inch heel. Hermione believed it was both.  
  
"Well, well, what have we got here?"  
  
Hermione flinched at the words. It sounded like he was going to charge at her and beat her to a pulp. Those words were so cliche to that scenario. She never flinched after their eyes met, but she almost melted at how beautiful they were. Captivating, almost magnetic in the way they kept her eyes locked on his. She could almost see a blazing fire behind them, a passion for her... or was that her longing for him?  
  
"You never answered my question, babe."  
  
The pet name made her smile. "If he calls me babe, he thinks I'm at his mercy. Well now, guess who's going to turn the tables..." she thought. With a wink and a smile she answered, "Well, tiger, I'm not exactly sure how to answer that. What do you think you got here?"  
  
"I think I got a motor waiting to be revved. You think you can handle a test drive?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked. All the girls who saw it practically melted. Some fell to their knees. Others passed out completely. Hermione wasn't too far behind.  
  
"You got a license?" was all Hermione could say. Raising her eyebrow and cocking her smile to the side in just the flirty angle was all she needed to do. The crowd did the inevitable "oooh!" at this bold statement and watched what Prince Charming would do next.  
  
"I don't need one."  
  
Hermione instantly decided she liked this guy, whoever he may be, and seriously hoped she had more than a few classes with him. The defiance in his posture, his voice, his very eyes, was breathtaking. Hermione could tell he was the kind of guy you would want to spend some "quality time" with. In a closet. In the middle of the night.  
  
"You're blushing? Can't think of anything to say now, huh? I'll see more of you," he cut off to wink at her, "later. See you at the school, hun."  
  
He turned and walked away, leaving Hermione in the midst of many jealous girls. When he was out of earshot, the entire crowd turned to Hermione and immediately began the interviews. "Oh, my god, do you KNOW him?" "Did you see how he was flirting with you?!" "Wow, you really DO have it all, girl! Brains, looks, and guys! You couldn't be better off if you tried, Hermione!" "Do you like him?" "Does he like you?" "Can we trade lives?! PLEASE?!?!"  
  
She answered all the questions as best she could while still staring at the spot where he was before the stranger disappeared.  
  
Who was he?  
  
What did he want?  
  
Why did her body respond to him the way it did?  
  
A/N: See? I promised it would be longer! Better, too, right? The twist is coming up soon, and you may be right or you may be wrong about it! Stay tuned to find it out! Special thanks to my beta-reader Stef! If anyone wants to be my beta-reader there's always a position open! E-mail me so I can keep in contact with you. 


	3. Wake Up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters recognized here. Anything recognized as belonging to JK Rowling or Warner Bros. most likely does. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot behind this story.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to my beta-reader, Stef. If anyone would like to be a beta-reader, e-mail me. One can never have too many! Now, on to the libretto...  
  
For The Love Of Magic  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Before she knew it, the assemblage of smiling, giggling girls had ebbed away, each smaller piece of it to their own compartments. Hermione, however, was still standing in awe of the man that once stood before her. Staring off into space she wondered, "Was he really a student? Was he the new DADA teacher? Hell, was he in GRYFFINDOR?!?!"  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
Hermione snapped out of her "trance" with a start. Harry suddenly came into focus, snapping his fingers right in front of her eyes.  
  
"Earth to Hermione, come in Hermione..."  
  
An indignant death stare preceded Hermione's next remark. "What ARE you talking about, Harry? I've been here the whole time!"  
  
"Not mentally."  
  
Flustered, Hermione couldn't come up with a comeback to this. "Ugh, sometimes I just can't stand you, Harry! You're so... so..."  
  
"Handsome?"  
  
"Yes, I guess that would fit in the sentence, but it wasn't exactly what I was looking for."  
  
"Gentlemanly?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Genius?"  
  
"I have no comment at this time."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What? I didn't say anything!"  
  
"But I've always been nice to you!" Harry pouted and used the classic "puppy eyes" routine.  
  
Hermione softened and laughed a bit. "Alright, alright, Harry. Let's go back to the compartment. How did you escape to begin with?"  
  
"You should wipe that drool off of your mouth before I tell you anything."  
  
Hermione, blushing, used the corner of her sleeve to clean off. "Sorry."  
  
Harry gave her a peircing look. He opened his mouth to ask her about it, but thought better of it. "Anyway, I carried out your plan myself. When his back was turned I put the sleeping charm on him. Why did you stay out here? I believe it was unfair of you to just walk off and leave me alone there, Ron going on and on about anything and everything that has to do with the wedding. I swear, if you were there, you wouldn't wonder why I left to go find you."  
  
"I was held up," she answered curtly. She was NOT about to reveal to Harry that she had been drooling over someone that looked like he could have been a teacher. A very attractive teacher at that...  
  
"Held up? Hermione, I saw a whole gaggle of girls surrounding you, giggling at you, asking you questions about some new guy? I mean, what was that all about?"  
  
"Harry, you're being jealous. Just because I'm suddenly Mrs. Popular doesn't mean a thing!" she said with a wink.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, the day you become the most popular girl in school is the day I lose my scar."  
  
"Well thank you, Harry, for being SO KIND about it!" she retorted, obviously insulted. "And don't joke about things like that. No one's even sure how serious that scar could get to be."  
  
"Mione, I really am sorry. You know I would never, ever want to hurt you. Now please," he took her hand in his, "you know I didn't mean it."  
  
"I know you don't, baby. I'm glad you apologized; that really did hurt. How about we go and see how Ron is doing?" Expertly changing the subject, Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand back towards their compartment.  
  
Just before they stepped in the door, Harry turned to her and kissed her.  
  
"I love you, baby."  
  
Hermione smiled and replied, "I love you, too."  
  
A/N: Yes! It IS what you think it is! Harry + Hermione = LOVE! But what about that hottie, huh? Will he come in and throw the equation off balance? o_O Stay Tuned! 


	4. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters recognized here. Anything recognized as belonging to JK Rowling or Warner Bros. most likely does. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot behind this story.  
  
A/N: I can see it... You're all hooked! And it's only going to get worse! Ah, the power of short, detailed chapters! O;-) All the GOOD stuff is coming... I promise...  
  
For The Love Of Magic  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Harry and Hermione walked into the compartment, expecting to find a sleeping Ron. How very wrong they were.  
  
It seems Harry's sleeping charm had worn off in the time it took them to get back. When they stepped in, he was FUMING.  
  
"And WHERE exaclty have YOU two been?" he asked, his face camouflaging perfectly with his hair.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. He said, "Ron, you're going to have to forgive us but you just WOULD NOT shut up! We had to figure out SOME way to..."  
  
"Had to WHAT? RUDELY interrupt me in the MIDDLE of my DETAILED analysis?"  
  
Hermione was getting edgy. "RON, you were GOING ON AND ON repeating DETAILS about THINGS you had SAID at most TWENTY SECONDS BEFORE!!!" She radiated the power that Harry had only seen come from Dumbledore. And then only when he was facing Voldemort. It was amazing to see it come from Hermione like that.  
  
"And I thought I knew her every mood..." was all he could think of.  
  
Ron stood in amazement. Apparently he was thinking the same thing. The way he cowered towards the back wall was only like his experiences with spiders.  
  
Mood swing: Hermoine was now smiling like a dreamer. "Ron, how about you and Harry change into your robes? We should be at school in about twenty minutes."  
  
Speachless, the boys watched as Hermione walked out the door saying, "I'll go find an empty compartment to change in! Unless Harry wants to come along?" Winking, Hermione left.  
  
Ron nudged Harry in the side with his elbow. Harry sprang to life and ran after Hermione, banging into walls, still half dazed at the sudden change in Hermione's mood.  
  
"Hermione, what was that all about? You had me going there for a second. Poor Ron is traumatized!"  
  
With a wink and a smile she replied, "It shut him up, didn't it?"  
  
"Good point, Hermie."  
  
"I knew you'd see things my way. And don't call me that!"  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head until he realized they were in an empty compartment. Then, his smile broadened. Hermione put a locking charm on the door and placed blinds on the windows.  
  
"Don't want to be seen, you know. Wouldn't want the entire school to know I'm changing."  
  
His smile widened again as she added, "With you."  
  
"Hermione, you've changed."  
  
"I know! I noticed it in myself a little bit ago when..." Hermione gasped and cut off, hoping Harry hadn't noticed what she had just said. So much for that hope...  
  
"A little bit ago? When I found you staring at nothing?"  
  
She blushed.  
  
"I know what it is."  
  
Now she blanched.  
  
"You were thinking of me."  
  
Her knees weakened. "Thank you, God!" she thought.  
  
"Right after practice."  
  
Daydreaming, her eyes sort of glazed over.  
  
"In the rain."  
  
"Harry, that's enough!" Hermione said, waking up suddenly.  
  
"To get you started."  
  
"On what exactly?"  
  
This time Harry winked.  
  
Hermione walked a little bit closer, debating whether or not to start fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. "It won't be easy to get that shirt off over his head," she thought. "I wonder if I should leave it on?" Out loud she said to him, "You remember that night over Christmas, in my dormitory?"  
  
"Intimately."  
  
"Can you relive it, down to the feeling, the words, the actions?"  
  
"Every second of it."  
  
"Harry, you and I go together like that. Did you love it?"  
  
"I treasure it."  
  
Harry took her in his arms and kissed her soft lips with such tenderness that it made Hermione melt into him, become part of him. She vaguely felt him embrace her with such fervor that it sent her mind reeling.  
  
"When was the last time I felt like this, Harry?" she asked breathlessly as they broke apart for breath.  
  
Hungrily kissing her jawline, he responded, "The last time you were with me, baby."  
  
Hermione moaned a bit as he helped her lie down. She knew what was coming and desired it so badly that she pulled him closer and fervishly stared to kiss him again. He played his hands on her back, magnifying the feeling arising in her. "Go farther, Harry."  
  
He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, still keeping the feeling up between them. The shirt was open and Hermione's bra lay exposed to him. "Farther, baby?"  
  
"I'm yours."  
  
Harry mindfully pulled down the straps and exposed her. The wondrous sight before him amazed him as he gently touched her hard nipples with his fingertips. He heard Hermione moan and bent down to kiss them, ever so fondly, just like before. She moaned a little bit louder and started pulling at the pants he was wearing. "Hermione, I love you."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
He could feel that he was getting hard, had been getting hard for a while now. Hearing her moan like that, so softly, made his heart skip a beat. His pants were off now, and his member was almost completely hard. Hermione reached to it and sensitively felt him. Harry moaned a little bit as he watched her face soften for him. He knew she loved him. He knew she wanted to love him to this extreme. Again.  
  
"Just like before, Harry. Enter me just like before." Sighing at the prospective pleasure, she unbuttoned her jeans and undid the fly. Harry helped her bring them down, and kissed her stomach along the way. "Oh, Harry, you know just how to please me. You know what I want, know what I need here and now. Fulfill my wants and needs, Harry!"  
  
"Oh, Hermione!"  
  
He slowly entered her, the heat of passion rising in him.  
  
"Oh, Harry, hurry! We're almost there!" She moaned as Harry pushed himself farther and began to grind. His hips swaying the the motion of the train, he pleasured her unlike ever before. The longing that had amassed itself over the summer let itself out with this moment. How she had longed for Harry again, his touch, his taste, his body. "Oh, Harry..."  
  
He moaned as he said her name. Steadily gaining speed, he slid in and out of her with such passion that they moaned together, almost in sync. Finally, they both felt the wave hit them. Hermione came to him and gave a louder, somewhat muffled moan.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
That sent him over the edge. He burst forth with the strength that had built up in him because of so much time away from her. "Hermione! Oh, Hermione!" His voice was gruff and coarse from coming to her. After the tremendous wave had passed, Harry collapsed and fell asleep at Hermione's side.  
  
She took this time to think, with Harry still inside her. She watched him lay there next to her, watched his Quidditch-built chest rise and fall with his breath. "He's so perfect," she thought. "He's absolutely perfect for me. He loves me, cares for me, helps me, protects me. Harry is my meant-to-be." She smiled and stroked his hair, letting him rest for a bit until they got up to get dressed.  
  
A/N: Alright, alright, I know I'm probably no good with these kinds of scenes, but keep in mind, they WERE in the Hogwarts Express... couldn't be TOO loud... O;-) Sorry I didn't post last night, but I started this chapter around 11:30pm and at 1:00am still wasn't done with it! Do you think it was worth the wait? ;-) I do! Thanks to my beta-reader, Stef, once again, for clearing up my mistakes! 


	5. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters recognized here. Anything recognized as belonging to JK Rowling or Warner Bros. most likely does. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot behind this story.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful, wonderful reviews! All are greatly appreciated!  
  
For The Love Of Magic  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Harry," Hermoine whispered. She gently shook his shoulders. "Harry, we should start getting dressed. We'll be at Hogwarts in a few minutes."  
  
Harry grunted and rolled over. He was now looking up at her face, his head in her lap. While he was sleeping, she had managed to straighten herself up. Now she was dressed, still in her muggle clothes, and was stroking Harry's hair.  
  
He sat up and kissed her lips softly. "Mione, you're so beautiful."  
  
"I love you, Harry."  
  
He kissed her again quickly, and got up to dress himself. As he pulled his pants up, Hermione unlocked the door. She chanced a peek out one of the windows, and was surprised to see that handsome stranger standing just outside, talking to someone else. He was wearing his Hogwarts robe already, and Hermione was absolutely delighted to see it was a student's robe. She noticed how it stretched over his strongly built chest, just large enough to clasp shut. His smile sparkled and his grey eyes twinkled as he talked.  
  
His friend walked away and his beautiful, stormy eyes looked her way and she gasped, letting go of the curtains quickly. Looking back to see if Harry was dressed yet, she hoped to God that Blondie out there wouldn't come in here.  
  
"What's wrong, Herm?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," she said coolly.  
  
"Funny how nothing looks like something from my point of view."  
  
"Are you sure they gave you the right prescription with those contacts, Harry? You seem to be seeing things." Hermione still looked calm and cool, but was trembling on the inside. She wanted to go out there and flirt with Grey-eyes again!  
  
They laughed, and Harry made to leave the room. Hermione, a bit apprehensive, followed. "Please don't let him notice me," she pleaded. Her pleas were in vain, of course.  
  
"Now looky here," he said, pulling her into a one-armed hug and smirking. Again, Hermione could have sworn she had seen someone smirk like that somewhere before. "We have Mrs. Smartass here with us. Have you thought up a good comeback to that last comment, foxy?"  
  
"Why bring up the past?" she remarked sarcastically. Her smirk rivaled that of the stranger's.  
  
"Because without the past, there can be no future. Don't you agree?"  
  
"That was rather, erm, philosophical, of you, but I do believe you should stick to your day job."  
  
"Was that supposed to be a comeback?"  
  
"If you wish to call it that."  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
"Could you try to be a little more original here? 'And what if I don't' sounds just a tad childish, if not trite, I believe." She turned to the surrounding people. "Anyone else agree?"  
  
Every one of his adherents agreed with her.  
  
"Now," she continued, "if you would kindly let go of me, I believe you should be on your way. Is that clear?"  
  
Practically foaming at the mouth, Paleface stuttered, lost his cool for once, and walked away, the edges of his ears pink.  
  
"That should teach him to mess with Hermione Granger," she smirked once he was out of earshot. She felt someone tap her shoulders and turned to see an irate Harry staring angrily at her. This couldn't be good...  
  
"Hermione, who was that?" His face was a livid shade of red, almost resembling Ron's hair.  
  
Hermione saw his hands ball up into fists and shake somewhat. "Uh oh, now I'm scared," she thought. "Harry, be reasonable. You can't assume that just because I'm your girlfriend that no one else is going to notice me. I have, you know, changed for the better."  
  
"Too MUCH for the better, I think."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and just ignored him. "Honestly, Harry. You can be so overprotective sometimes. I don't even know who that is. We just met a few minutes before you found me."  
  
"Was THAT why I saw you staring into space?"  
  
"Stop assuming, Harry! I swear, you are so... so..."  
  
"Concerned about you?"  
  
"Overly concerned, Harry. I can't do anything without you analyzing my every move! It's almost impossible to just walk around with you. It's almost as if you think I'm just going to run off at any second with any Prince Charming that should happen to walk my way!"  
  
"Well look who's irritable today."  
  
"And you're one to talk?"  
  
"Actually, yes, I am! Hermione, I've been very patient with you, while you've been flirting with everyone from Lockhart to Longbottom! I stood off because I know that those guys meant nothing to you!"  
  
"So what you're saying is that just because I've met a cute stranger he means more to me than you do? Harry, get real! I know it's hard for you to realize the true meaning of believing in my devotion to you, but, please! This is a ridiculous extreme! And you KNOW it!"  
  
"An EXTREME? Hermione, you--"  
  
"I've had ENOUGH!!! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!!"  
  
Harry froze in place, stiff as a board. As he began falling forward, his eyes started darting around, and you could hear a muffled noise trying to escape his locked-up lips.  
  
"MOBILICORPUS!"  
  
Though Hermione was mad, she wasn't uncaring. She used this spell to keep Harry from falling too hard on his face. She set him on his back and walked over to him. Leaning in very close to his face she whispered, "I'm sorry, Harry, but we're taking a break from each other. I think we need it."  
  
She softly kissed his lips and departed. A tear slid down her cheek, unnoticed.  
  
A/N: R/R!!! Very important step in the writing cycle! Anyways... For all you who are craving the graphic stuff, be patient! It will come with time, but it has to fit into the story! Otherwise, you have a crazy story with no plot that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever! And then I have a busy schedule, so bear with me! Postings will most indefinitely get farther apart as December draws near (if I'm even still writing this then!), but will return to normal after that, hopefully. Many thanks, once again, to my beta-reader, Stef!!! 


	6. Talk With Ron

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters recognized here. Anything recognized as belonging to JK Rowling or Warner Bros. most likely does. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot behind this story.  
  
A/N: Ugh! Darn this busy schedule of mine!!!! Darnit, darnit, darnit!!! Oh, well. At least I'm still posting! ;-, And let the games begin... (Warning: The stranger has many, many names, seeing as Hermione has not recognized him yet. If you find a name that does not exist in the Harry Potter theme, yeah, that would be him. ;-D)  
  
For the Love of Magic  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Hermione had had enough. Every single time Harry talked to her it was about one of two things. Either he was complimenting her to the point of blushing, which she enjoyed, or he was asking her who that guy was that she was talking to earlier. Enough is too much. He didn't trust her, and that was that. Her last words echoed in her head as the scene played in her mind, continuously. "I'm sorry, Harry..." Wiping off a tear, she realized she needed to talk to Ron. Hopefully he had cooled off by now. He always was the mediator between her and Harry. She reached the compartment where Ron was and poked her tear-streaked face inside. There, with Ron, sat Paleface.  
  
"Evening, gorgeous. I see that you're not feeling well. Why not sit here next to me and tell me all about it?"  
  
"First of all," she responded defiantly, "I don't know who you are. At this moment, frankly, I wouldn't care to find out. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to share a few words with my friend here." Hermione was, apparently, good at putting on an emotional mask at a moment's notice, a good thing to keep handy at times.  
  
"Mione, relax. This one here's alright, I've been talking to him just now. Knows how to act, this one. He'll treat you kind, Mione, honest!" Ron sounded a bit childish right then. Almost innocent. Amazing he hadn't seen through this one already. Sesie Bish here really wanted to get in her pants. Not that she minded of course...  
  
"Please, Ron. It's important." Hermione made it a point to look as pitiful as possible without making herself look like a fool in front of Abercrombie. Good thing Hot Stuff got the hint.  
  
"Well now, I know when I'm not wanted." He showed her a pair of puppy eyes that absolutely made her melt for him. He stood and made to leave, his eyes boring into Hermione's. Just as he passed her, he put his arm around her waist and swept her back. Hermione was clinging to him for fear of falling as he whispered in her ear, "I can take your breath away if only you would let me, foxy." Just before he let her go, he sensuously nibbled at ear. "See ya," he whispered, and put her back on her feet.  
  
Mr. Cocky left, and Hermione stood there, completely dazed. "Well that's not fair," she thought. Frowning then, she said to herself, almost childishly, "How come HE gets to be the tease?" Mione crossed her arms and sat down next to Ron, still zoned. She jumped nearly ten feet in the air as Ron poked her in the side to bring her back to reality.  
  
"You alright? Your face is two different colors now I think..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, your forhead blanched just as your cheeks flushed. It has a wonderful effect on your complexion, that's for sure."  
  
"I'll thank you for the compliment and ask you not to be so observing!" she said jokingly.  
  
"I just noticed, where's Harry?"  
  
Ron had said the magic words. "Ron, I'll be frank with you. Harry and I are taking a break, though it wasn't really his choice." She looked uneasy and sensed Ron's question as though it hung in the air before her very eyes. "I had to, Ron, I couldn't take it anymore."  
  
"What did you do, Hermione?" It's times like these Ron respects her with a certain precaution only defined by a fear of power.  
  
"Well, we were arguing again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes, again. And I'd had enough. I put the full body-bind on him."  
  
"Well, THAT shut him up, I guess. Were you REALLY that mad at him?"  
  
"Yes! He keeps on suspecting that I'm cheating on him! It was getting redundant, and you know it."  
  
"Did you let him fall on his face, at least?" Inside, Ron thought, "Why am I getting irritated at Harry over this? I knew it was bound to happen. But still..."  
  
"Oh, Ron, I may be cruel but I have a heart. I stopped him by doing the Mobilicorpus Charm. I set him on his back and said my goodbyes. I left, Ron, I just left him lying there on his back. I feel horrible about it but I couldn't take it anymore if I tried, Ron. You have to understand me!"  
  
"Whoah, whoah, Mione, it's alright, I understand. I knew this would happen eventually. I even told him to relax a bit. He's a really stubborn guy. I'd watch out though, he can break out of that body-bind if he really feels the need to. He'll be wanting you back the moment he sees you."  
  
"I know, Ron. It's just going to be so weird without him now. I know this had to happen. It may even strengthen our relationship. For now, though, I know it had to happen."  
  
"That's the spirit, Mione. You'll see. It'll all be over with soon enough."  
  
Hermione smiled her gratitude but never said a word. She knew it would all be alright. But why did it have to hurt along the way?  
  
A/N: Again, short and sweet, and later, good to eat. Possibly much later though. ;-, Expect it! Thanks to my beta-reader, Stef, once again! 


	7. Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters recognized here. Anything recognized as belonging to JK Rowling or Warner Bros. most likely does. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot behind this story.  
  
A/N: };-) Happy Halloween, all of you! So, it's only the 28th, you can never be to early! Someone in my neighborhood even set up a gallows and hung a scarecrow from it... scared me half to death when I drove by it! Well, now that I've shared that, let's continue from where we left off.  
  
For The Love Of Magic  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Harry that day. She had the most depressing song stuck in her head, and the one part would repeat over and over again, incessantly:  
  
I've been searching deep down  
In my soul  
Words that I'm hearing  
Are starting to get old  
Feels like I'm starting  
All over again  
The last three years  
Were just pretend  
(© 2001 Michelle Branch, Goodbye To You)  
  
She felt that this was the perfect song for her now. This whole time she had been trying to clear her thoughts, but only seemed to be going in loops. The same words always came back to her. "I love you, Hermione." "I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
She had hurt him. Hermione did exactly what she vowed never to do. "I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as the carriage that took her to the school came to a stop. She was alone in it for a change. A strange change, if nothing else. She felt almost cold. Then she realized she was cold. "Damn this weather. You'd think it would warm up by now, but no... England has to be different and still be cold! Freezing cold!" she grumbled to herself.  
  
"Cold?" Behind her, a rather smug voice reached her ears. "Perhaps you'd like to borrow my coat?"  
  
"Why thank you ever so m--" Mione cut off when she saw who was offering his nicities. None other than Mr. HotShit himself.  
  
"What are YOU doing here, ummm..." It was then that Hermione realized she did not know this stranger's name. "What IS your name, by the way?"  
  
"My, but you do ask a great many questions!" he said in mock surprise. He leaned in and whispered, "You can call me anything you want, sexy."  
  
Catching on, Hermione responded, "I'll just call you tonight then, HotShit."  
  
"Watch your tongue, baby. I don't know where that thing's been." At this he tongued her ear so sensuously that she went on like a light. Simultaneously, her brain went into auto-shutoff as she barely realized that Mr. Tongue had walked away.  
  
Standing there for a good few seconds, she cursed herself for not handling the situation better. Jostled by some passersby, she soon saw that Smooth-as-Silk had left his jacket on the ground by her feet. Deciding to take advantage of a situation presented to her, she picked it up and wore it. While putting it on she saw the Slytherin emblem on it. Walking towards the school, she thought, "This is going to be one HELL of a year!"  
  
Smiling at this thought, she walked towards Hogwarts, wearing HottStranger's coat over her shoulders and keeping an eye out for Harry. "I have to avoid him, if only for a few days," she thought. "Just to get used to the idea." Then she remembered. She had left Harry in a full body-bind lying in the middle of the hall. Had someone helped him out? Recalling Ron's words that he could break that charm, she put herself at ease and forced herself to forget about anything and everything that had to do with Harry.  
  
This, of course, was easier said than done. The three years that they were together, Harry and Hermione had made memories in almost every spot on the school grounds. Anywhere she turned she saw something or another that reminded her of their first kiss, his first Christmas gift, given and received, and even the times they snuck out in the middle of the night to snog for a bit without unwanted supervision.  
  
Walking around with time to kill before the Sorting Ceremony, Hermione decided to be different and not go to the Sorting at all. What would she miss? Dinner? She could conjure that up anytime she wanted. Seeing the first years? She's a seventh year, she almost NEVER comes in contact with the first years. "Immature little runts, always getting into trouble, playing tricks on the caretaker, not that I mind that part, of course." Mione laughed inwardly as she walked in a different direction, not even wanting to enter the school. A sly smile played about her lips as she held the coat to her tighter. If it's really THIS cold inside the school, she's going to need some warming up.  
  
Time flew by her, and pretty soon it was sunset. She stood behind the school just watching the sun set right in front of her. The sky was streaked with beautiful shades of hot pink, neon orange, golden yellow, and even some deep purple was starting to show. As Hermione took in the scene before her, she couldn't help but have the feeling she was being watched. A twig snapped somewhere to her left. Looking quickly, she saw none other than the Blonde Houdini standing not three feet away from her. She jumped when his eyes met hers.  
  
"It's a beautiful view from here, isn't it? You can see almost everything," he said coolly.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, "it's really captivating what you can see from here."  
  
"You captivate me." When Hermione just looked his way and smiled, he continued. "Since I first saw you, talked to you, I've only been thinking of you. You have captivated my very mind and soul in your sea of endless beauty." He walked right up to her and placed her hands over his shoulders. With his arms around her waist he said, "I can make your wildest dreams come true. Anything you've ever wanted, anything you could ever want, I can give it to you." He squeezed her tighter and added, "Day or night."  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore. He had teased her enough, and she just couldn't hold back any longer. She put her lips on his and began kissing him with such a passion, she surprised even herself. What excited her was that he was kissing back. "Wow," she thought, "he's good!"  
  
She felt him start caressing her, moving his hands slowly up and down her back, letting his touch stir her like no other touch ever had. She let him get more passionate with her, then realized where this was going.  
  
"Wait," she said.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No," but with a sly grin she added, "I just think we should find a more private place."  
  
HornyMan's smirk stretched nearly from ear to ear as he apparated them to a different location.  
  
Hermione realized they were in one of the Slytherin bedrooms.  
  
"You think they'll find us here after the ceremony?" she asked, sounding amused and raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Nah, this one's going to last for a little while. The load of first years is larger than usual."  
  
She wondered how he knew this but honestly didn't fret about it at this point in time.  
  
"Well that's good news then," she commented. Moving in front of him again and placing her arms around his neck, she looked deep into those thunderstorm eyes and watched as they lit up like lightning as she began undoing the top button of his shirt.  
  
A/N: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Anything but flames? Then review!!! Come on now, give me your opinions! Flames will be used to cook my dinner, mind you, so if you don't like something about it, please just leave! It's great to know so many of you like this story. Until next time, my friends! 


	8. Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters recognized here. Anything recognized as belonging to JK Rowling or Warner Bros. most likely does. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot behind this story.  
  
A/N: And for the moment you've all been wating for... ;-)  
  
For The Love Of Magic  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
She placed her hand on his warm, built chest and felt its heartbeat. As she touched him, she felt the beat quicken and grow more urgent. It surprised her that this hott and sexy Slytherin would be interested in her, a hott and sexy Gryffindor bookworm. "Let me not worry myself about that NOW," she thought, "I'm too busy." Hermione smiled inwardly and put her other hand on his chest.  
  
"Do you want to?" he asked, almost in a whisper. She looked into his melt-for-me eyes. "What are your wildest dreams? I can make them come true, right here, right now."  
  
"All I want is for you to be on top."  
  
At this, he descended upon her in one of the most passionate kisses Hermione could ever remember. He was so gentle, yet so rough in his kiss that it made her want him even more. "Oh my god," she thought, "this is exactly what I wanted my kisses to be like. He is mine!" She kissed him harder, and let his tongue touch tips with hers. She later found that it was an intricate dance, so stirring that she desired it more than anything right now.  
  
And then he began.  
  
He began to pull her shirt up when she stopped him. "Wait, first tell me your na--"  
  
But he put his lips back on hers and kissed her in that oh so perfect way. "I guess I won't bother asking him till afterwards," she thought.  
  
His hands roved her back as they kissed, gently, nimbly. He kissed her harder as she kept undoing the buttons on his shirt. "Are you good?" he asked.  
  
"I've heard I am. How about I let you decide?" At this she pulled her shirt off over her head and stood there in front of him, bra exposed, lacy, see-through. She went to him, threw his shirt to the floor, and put her arms back around him again.  
  
"Deal," was his only word as he lifted her up and her legs went to his sides. He sat her on the bed where she laid down and started taking off her jeans. Keeping her eyes on his, she played a little strip tease, removing her pants but staying in her thong.  
  
Sexy had removed his pants and slid onto the bed over her. He could tell he was stiffening, and soon enough would be poking at her leg to be let in. He started slowly making his way down her body, planting kisses on her cheek, neck, and chest. Hermione reached back and unfastened the clasp to her bra and let him explore her. His hands massaged her hard nipples steadily, and his lips soon followed. He suckled her right breast tenderly, not hurting her sensitive skin. He heard her softly cry out and switched over. "You like that, baby?"  
  
"Oh, yes," she replied, her voice softened by lust and passion.  
  
"Moan again, sexy. Show me I please you."  
  
"Mmmmmhhh, oh yes... unhhh..."  
  
She guided his head farther, letting him lick her body on the way down. "Oh that feels so good..."  
  
Carefully, he uncovered the rest of her, and was almost immediately up. To get her ready, he put in first one finger, then another.  
  
"Unnhhhhh... unhh you do it so right... so right, it can't be wrong... uhnnhhhh..."  
  
He could feel that she was about to come, and put a third finger in. "You're so strong... I can feel you coming..." and he put the last finger in her, pleasing her to the edge.  
  
"UUUUUNNHHHHHHHH!" And she came all over his hand. She came in waves, over and over again, feeling his fingers inside her. "UHHHNNHHHHHH!!"  
  
He ducked his face in and started toying with her clit. He let her guide him where she wanted him to go, all over her clit, inside her, around her. "Your cum is so sweet, oh, I want more!" He kept drinking her in, her groans of ecstasy getting louder each time his tongue touched her.  
  
"You're so delicious, baby," he said to her, letting her catch her breath before he actually entered her. "I want to come to you."  
  
Hermoine said not a word but sat up and pulled him down onto the bed under her. "My turn..." she said seductively as she slid down his Quidditch-trained body, letting her fingers trail over his 6-pack abs. She watched his tower rise and touched it softly with the tips of her fingers. "You must have the biggest cock I've ever seen."  
  
"They don't call me Biggerdick for nothing," came his reply.  
  
Again, Mione remained silent as she brought him up to come. At frist, she barely touched the head with her full, luscious lips. She got more into it, and began kissing his rock-hard pecker in all different places. She heard him moan softly as she began sucking, like a brand new lollipop.  
  
"I want to enter you... Unnhhh... don't tease me like this," he pleaded. Sitting up, he slowly pushed her back down to the bed and got into position, with his face right above hers, her legs on either side of him, ready to take his rise to the next level. He looked her in the eye imploringly, and was glad to see her nod. He had permission for lift-off.  
  
Slowly, passionately thrusting in, he felt her around him. Her muscles contracting, holding his tool inside her for as long as possible, not wanting to let go. She could also feel him, inside her, huge, gently pulsating inside her to the beat of their hearts. "Uuunnhhhhhhh... I've never had sex like this before... What are you doing right that Harry didn't do?!?!" she asked, slowly getting louder for frustration and lust.  
  
HottShit snapped his eyes open, but decided not to ruin this perfect moment. He had never felt like this before. This was the wild, love/lust sex he was looking for in his life, and he wasn't about to give it up for the mention of a name. "I'm just me, and that's all there is to it, Sexy!" he said to her, feeling the wave arising inside him.  
  
Hermione said, "Oh, there's more... there's so much more to you than that... the only thing I want to know is how hard you come!" Yelling that last part, the wave came over her, massaging his dick so strongly that the wave passed him, and both moaned together in ecstasy as the final swells of it passed through them.  
  
Out of breath, Biggerdick moved off to her side, still inside her, but resting from the extravagant wave of emotions that had engulfed him only moments before.  
  
Hermione turned to him and said, "Please, it's been long enough. Can't you just tell me your name?"  
  
"Only if you'll answer one question for me."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"You mentioned someone named Harry before. Would that happen to be Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes, actually, though I'd rather not bring him up now."  
  
"Fair enough. You wanted to know my name, is that right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I, Hermione Granger, am Draco Malfoy."  
  
A/N: Bum bum BUMMMMM!!! Well, I warned all of you in my bio... if it's rated R, I mean it! (lol) Well, we'll see next chapter what Hermione's response is to Draco! What does Draco think, now that he knows he's just fucked a "Mudblood"? Tune in next time on: For The Love Of Magic! Enough of the gay TV commercial thing, already! Sorry this took soooo long to post, but so much has been going on! Next update will come, eventually... Give me time!!! hehe! Special thanks to my beta-reader, Stef, again, lol. 


	9. What!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters recognized here. Anything recognized as belonging to JK Rowling or Warner Bros. most likely does. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot behind this story.  
  
A/N: I know it's been forever and a day since my last update, but be kind! I just had my Christmas break, which wasn't a break at all. I had SOME sort of party every day, so bear with me on not posting! Now that it's all over I should be posting more, though. I still wouldn't trust myself with that promise, hehe! So here's chapter nine, FINALLY, enjoy!  
  
For The Love Of Magic  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Hermione's mind reeled as she let this thought sink in. Completely speechless, Draco said something she didn't quite catch. "What did you say, Malfoy?"  
  
"Ah, speechless I see. I've had that effect on many women before."  
  
"Can it before I shove it up your ass." Hermione was starting to get really mad.  
  
"Touchy! My, my, do we need a temper check." Malfoy, cool as ever, responded.  
  
"That's it! Where the hell is my wand!"  
  
"Calm yourself, Hermione. I just gave you the fuck of your life and all you can think of doing is hurting me? How ungrateful..."  
  
"Ungrateful, my ass, Malfoy. I've hated you since the day I met you. You never did anything to help me, or Harry, or Ron, or anyone for that matter. How the hell do you expect me to just forget all that shit you put us all through, even for an awesome fuck?" She glared at Malfoy in a way that suggested she was about to blow fire out her mouth and cook him like a well-done burger.  
  
"You never gave me reason to."  
  
"And what reason would I have to forgive you?"  
  
"I helped you get Harry off your mind for a while, whatever happened there." He struck a nerve there.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"You already did."  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
"Been there, done that, got the T-shirt AND the shotglass, thank you very much."  
  
"You seem to enjoy the place."  
  
"Seems to be a better place to be than here right now."  
  
"So you're tormented by this too, huh?" Hope glimmered...  
  
"I never said that." ...and faltered.  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Whore."  
  
"Ugh, I've had enough!"  
  
"You'll be back."  
  
"In your dreams, Malfoy!"  
  
"I'll let you live yours!" he yelled as Hermione left the room.  
  
"Its only a matter of time," he thought, "before she comes back in here for her clothes. "Three... Two..."  
  
"FUCK!" was heard from downstairs as Hermione trudged back up, still wrapped in that blanket.  
  
Just as she opened the door, Draco said, "You know I never knew you could keep up an argument like that, Granger. I applaud your fruitful efforts to keep me entertained."  
  
"Thanks," she answered, "but no thanks. I'm going to get myself dressed and out of here before all those God damned Slytherins come in here and see me like this."  
  
"Why can't you just admit that you like how I do it? I heard you split up with Potter; I was in just the next compartment."  
  
"You HEARD?!?!" Hermione looked livid. Dressed in only a bra and thong she walked back to Draco and screamed in his face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD BE SO... SO..."  
  
"Insensitive?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Uncaring?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Good?"  
  
"YE-- NO-- Y-- Well? OH I HATE YOU MALFOY!"  
  
"Funny, you weren't saying that a few minutes ago."  
  
"A few minutes ago, I was under your huge cock being fucked like never before, what was I supposed to say? 'I hate you and your huge cock for giving me all I've ever wanted!'?"  
  
"Hmmm, you're right, it might have ruined the moment."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So, when are you planning to come back?" Draco's own underwear landed on his face as Hermione disappeared back into the corner to finish dressing.  
  
A/N: Once, again, it is short. I simply wrote this out of necessity, seeing as I am most likely losing readers for lack of posting! Oh well. The faithful will return to me, lol. More to come soon, I promise! All I ask is that you give me time to get used to an empty house and classes once again, deal? Good. :-D 


End file.
